Land Field
by LilNeko
Summary: sequel to Trash... SasuHina...
1. Out in the open

heres the sequel...

* * *

-Land field –

"S…Sorry I'm late." Hinata bowed stopping in front of Sasuke.

"Whatever." He walked closer to her. He looked her over seeing the new silk kimono she wore. "Cute." He smirked.

"R…Really?" She asked looking down at the sky blue kimono.

"Yeah, I'd rather not destroy it, so take it off now." Hinata nodded, taking it off slowly, her pale skin glowing with the night sky. Sasuke smiled looking at his beautiful toy… She looked gorgeous in the night light, she always did.

_No!_ He thought. _She's nothing… _He pulled her nude form closer to him. _She's only a toy… A toy I over power her._ He looked into her pearly orbs. _I over power her…_ He reassured himself kissing her. _I don't love her, I don't love, only use… _His hand traveled to her inner thigh… _She's nothing._ He rubbed his index finger against her warmth. _But why? Why do I come back her?_ He rubbed against her sensitive nerve, receiving a soft moan into his lips. _Why is it only her I respond to?_ He rubbed harder. _It…It can't be love…_

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun." She gasped._

He couldn't be in love with her… No way!

"Sasu…ke-kun…please…" She begged. "Please… I…I want you inside me…" She looked into black orbs. "Please."

He smirked hearing those words… She actually wanted him. "All right…" He smiled, laying her down on the cool ground. "You want me inside you?" He murmured.

"H… Hai…" She whispered.

"Okay." He pushed deep inside of her. "Do you like that?" He nipped her earlobe.

"H…Hai…" She gasped. "Hai!"

_Ha-ha I guess I love her, _His mind trailed. _I do, I do love her._ He stared down at her pearly orb,_ Ha, that's why I keep coming back to her huh?_ He smirked. _Lord Orochimaru won't like this… But since when I have I been in the business of doing what makes people happy? _He asked himself as he quickened his pace.

"Sa… Ah!" She moaned closing her eyes. "Please…Sasuke…" She pleaded. "F…Faster."

"All right." He complied picking up his pace again. _All right so I love her, but… But I can't just…_ He looked down at her soft lips that moaned his name. _Fuck it, I'll deal with Orochimaru later…_Hinata screamed out in Bliss, digging her nail into his shoulder as Sasuke came inside of her, which made Sasuke's smile grow wider.

"Hinata..." He grunted spilling his seed inside. "Hinata…" He looked down at her. "I want you to come with me."

"Wh… What?" She looked at him as he pushed himself from on top of her.

"Be mine, come with me."

"B…But why?"

"Cause… Cause I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Hinata felt tears weld up in her eyes as she looked at him. "R…Really?" She cried.

"Yeah… But don't say anything about it to any one… No one needs to know, if you're asked, you're just my sex toy, got it?"

"Uh-huh…" She nodded with a small smile. "Understood."

"Okay, then get dressed." He ordered kissing her. "We've got to start moving."

"Hai…" Hinata smiled sliding her kimono back on.

"Good… and yeah… Yeah I love you." He looked back at her with one of his rare smiles. "But like I said..."

"I'm nothing more then your sex toy." She finished his statement.

"Smart girl…" He pulled her close. "Then lets go…"

* * *

See he loved her (smiles) i know what was up... But anywho please R&R


	2. AN plus preview

Okay due to high command I will continue this story, but it will take me some time, cause I kinda didn't think that it'd be th

Okay due to high command I will continue this story, but it will take me some time, cause I kinda didn't think that it'd be this big (smiles) so give me a few days and a brand new chapter shall be up

Love always

Lilneko

(Preview)

Hinata didn't speak as she looked at the man.

"Well where is our little Uchiha?" He looked around the small room.

She ignored him the best she could turning her back to face him.

"Hmmm, so that means you're community property then." He smirked walking closer.

"S...Stay away." She looked back at him.

"Or what?" He let his smirk grow into a smile.

"I'll tell Sasuke-kun..." She started to get scared as he moved closer to her.

"Ha-ha... How cute..." He mocked. "But you see little Hyuga... If you did that, then I'd kill you..." He moved his hand to her back pulling them closer together. "Besides... If you're just his little sex-toy... Then he wouldn't mind."


	3. Those words

Hinata followed behind Sasuke closely as they walked to a seemingly abandoned shack.

"Uchiha…." A low voice called from behind them.

Sasuke turned around quickly pushing Hinata behind him. "Sneaking around are we Kabuto?" He looked at the emerging figure.

"You should be the one talking." Kabuto smirked. "And who…." He re adjusted his glasses. "Who is this charming young lady?"

"Why must you know?" Sasuke smirked back. "All you need to know is she is _my_ property… And she is _my_ toy…"

"Well, forgive me for prying." Kabuto continued to smirk as he walked pass the two. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you by the way." He walked towards the shack. "Bring your little toy too."

Sasuke followed, taking Hinata's hand. "When we go in don't say a word… The sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner we can leave."

"Hai."

Hinata followed closely behind Sasuke as they walked deeper into he darkened shack.

"Sasuke…" I low voice whispered, as they came closer to a dimly lit room. "Where have you been?"

"Out…" He whispered. "This place didn't fall apart in my absence, so why is everyone so worried?"

"Me, worried?" Orochimaru smirked as he came into the light. "Not so much worried, just concerned." He looked behind Sasuke, to see Hinata. "Hmm, and who is this enchanting young woman?" He smiled. "A Hyuga I presume."

Sasuke didn't want this to drag on… he only wanted to see what Orochimaru wanted, and take Hinata back to his quarters, but that seemed to be impossible now. "As always." He started out. "You're correct."

"Hmm." Orochimaru came closer. _Those eyes… ha, it seems all I want just falls into my lap._ He thought looking over at her. "Well, welcome to my lair miss?"

"H…" She looked up at Sasuke as if to ask for permission to speak. He gave a slight nod. "Hyuga, Hinata." She bowed.

"Ah, Hinata." He took her hand, placing a slight kiss on it. "Pleasure is all mine."

"Will that be all?" Sasuke asked taking Hinata's hand from Orochimaru.

"Yes…" He answered. "Well rest up, I have a mission just for you."

"Understood."

"And you Hinata, please tell me if you need anything."

"Hai." She bowed once more, before Sasuke pulled her away.

As they walked, Hinata kept her lead low, and kept quiet. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was upset at her for speaking to Orochimaru, or just upset that he wouldn't be able to spend much time from her.

"Be very alert." Sasuke broke the silence. "I know Lord Orochimaru, and Kabuto too well…" He looked back at her. "Especially Kabuto…"

Hinata didn't understand what Sasuke meant, but nodded slightly. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"Don't worry…" HE turned around placing a small kiss on her lips. "If they ever do anything o you… I'll take care of em."

Hinata let a smile cross her face, as he poke into her lips… "C…Can I hear those words again?" She asked.

"Which ones?"

"The ones you won't admit to."

"I love you?"

Her heart melted. "Yeah…"

"Hey I admitted to those, all I said was if anyone asked, then you're just my pet."

"I know…" She blushed.

* * *

What'd ya think other then it being short??? Well please review updat coing soon


End file.
